Main Character (Bachelorette Party)
Main Character in Bachelorette Party is the main protagonist of the Bachelorette Party series. Although her default name is "Mandy Berg", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose the skin tone, facial features, and hairstyle. You have a closet available to change your wardrobe. Personality Main Character is generally sensible and practical, and ambitious with work. If you decide to purchase the premium Panda Princess outfits in Chapter 8, your choice of costume mirrors your personality: the classic Princess Superfriend Panda, master of friendship. While Courtney and Diana appear to be the yin and yang of your friends, you balance them and if you are forced to take sides, you usually enlist Aisha to help. Chapters 'Series'/'Book': Bachelorette Party * Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin... * Chapter 2: You Can Win It Back * Chapter 3: Watch My Hands... * Chapter 4: Double Down * Chapter 5: New Player at the Table * Chapter 6: Raising the Stakes * Chapter 7: High Roller * Chapter 8: Running a Con * Chapter 9: That's Game... * Chapter 10: Eighty-Sixed * Chapter 11: Deal Me Out * Chapter 12: Going Bust * Chapter 13: On a Run... * Chapter 14: Call in Your Chips * Chapter 15: Give 'em a Show! Relationships Kyle Kyle was your boyfriend or girlfriend who you caught cheating on you in the beginning of the story. After dumping him/her, you head off to Las Vegas to meet up with your college best friends. Courtney Courtney Van Ness is your friend who invites you to Las Vegas. Her call originally makes you think she's in trouble and needs help, as you're her only lawyer friend and she has a habit of getting into crazy situations. Diana Diana is the bride-to-be and it is her bachelorette party that Courtney is throwing. She is the studious and usually quiet one in your group, and you notice that she doesn't appear excited to be getting married. Aisha Aisha Bhatt is your potential love interest from your group of friends. You supported her while she was going through her transition during your college years. She never thought Kyle was good enough for you. Reed Reed Hanson is your potential love interest, who you meet at the bar of your hotel. He is in Las Vegas attending a medical conference in which he is one of the keynote speakers. Ash Ash Tanaka is your potential love interest, who you meet on the Strip while searching for clues for Aisha's missing briefcase. Since he is a hustler, he has contacts in Las Vegas that you don't and helps you track down leads. Character Personalization Faces and Hair BP Face.jpg|Faces BP Hair.jpg|Hairstyles Outfit Choices BP Initial.jpg|Initial Outfits BP Alternate MC in All On Red Outfit.png|Alternate MC in one of the initial outfits BP Magic Show.jpg|Magic Show BP Alternate MC Magic Show Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC Wearing Magic Show Outfit BP Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie Alternate BP MC in Lingerie during Ch.1.png|Alternate MC in her lingerie during Ch. 1 BP Casual.jpg|Casual BP Abracadabra Lounge.jpg|'Sleight of Hand' Outfit BP Shes a Ringer.jpg|'She's a Ringer' Outfit BP Hoodie.jpg|Hoodie BP Long Con.jpg|'Long Con' Outfit BP Alternate MC in Long Con.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Long Con' Outfit BP House Edge.jpg|'House Edge' Outfit BP Showgirl Outfit.jpg|'Jackpot' Outfit BP Cash Out.png|'Cash Out' Outfit Miscellaneous BP Sneak Peek 2.jpg|One version featured in Sneak Peek with Aisha Bachelorette Party Official.png|A version of MC on the cover Trivia * A version of Your Character is shown on the cover of Bachelorette Party. * * This book reuses the female faces from Open Heart. * Hairstyles come from Open Heart, It Lives Beneath, and Bloodbound. * Your Character is a lawyer at a law firm called Wolff, Barlowe, and Feige. * The default name Mandy is of Latin origin and means: Worthy of love, deserving to be loved, loved very much by everyone, lovable. It's a short version of the name Amanda. ** The default surname Berg is of Scandinavian, English, and German origin, which means: Rock, mountain, boulder, hill, highlands, cliff, precipice. * In Chapter 3, Diana says your Hogwarts house is Gryffindor. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Bachelorette Party' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Playable Characters Category:Hartfeld University students